Bisous magique ?
by Dokuja Chinuru
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL - TWINCEST. Bill vient de se faire larguer par sa copine. Son frère le réconforte à sa façon.


**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest, Romance (léger)**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Bien que j'aie torturé Bill alors qu'il était attaché à mon radiateur, il ne m'appartient pas, tout comme son frère.**

**Résumé : Bill vient de se faire larguer par sa copine. Son frère le réconforte à sa façon.**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des rapports sexuels explicites et des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci d'allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je pense que c'est l'OS dont j'ai le plus honte. Il est ... Ridicule, pitoyable, irréaliste, et il dégouline de partout. Après à vous de voir.**

* * *

La porte claqua.

Bill enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il essora ses cheveux avec ses deux mains ; dehors il pleuvait des cordes et il dégoulinait de tous les côtés. Il soupira en pensant que sa mère le réprimenderait encore une fois pour la flaque d'eau qui venait de se former à ses pieds, puis il vint s'affaler sur le canapé aux côtés d'un certain dreadé, qui continua de fixer léthargiquement le petit écran.

Il regarda quelques secondes la vieille série américaine qui était diffusée, où l'on pouvait voir Bridget, mère de Jack et Rachel, tromper Ross avec Matthew qui était lui même marié à Rose qui n'était autre que la maîtresse de David qui était en réalité l'unique père de l'histoire.

Bill jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui visiblement, n'y comprenait rien non plus. A som humble avis, Tom regardait la série uniquement pour les beaux yeux de Peter, qui était le petit ami de Maureen, la fille cachée de Rose, tout en sachant que Maureen n'était en fait que Jack travesti.

En effet, Tom lui avait fait part de son homosexualité quelques années auparavant, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant. En réalité, non seulement Tom aimait les hommes mais il aimait aussi son frère. Mais ça il s'était bien gardé de le dire à Bill.

Voyant que Tom accordait apparemment plus d'attention à ce 'Peter' qu'à lui, Bill, légèrement jaloux, attrappa la télécommande que son frère avait dans la main et éteignit la télé, coupant Matthew en pleine déclaration d'amour à Rose.

Tom ne réagit même pas.

Il garda la main ouverte comme si la télécommande ne l'avait jamais quittée et il tourna mollement la tête vers son jumeau. Les déboires amoureux de Birdget et compagnie lui avaient bien abrutis le cerveau !

Bill, les yeux dans le vide, triturait ses multiples bagues.

- Elle m'a plaqué, lâcha-t-il.

Il annonçait cela comme un fait. Sa copine l'avait plaqué, c'était ainsi, point final. Ca ne le rendait pas triste. Il l'acceptait, c'était tout.

Tom ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il continua de regarder son frère, attentif, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Elle m'a même gifflé, dit le brun d'une petite voix plaintive, portant sa main à sa joue.

- Oooh ! Tu veux un bisou magique ? Proposa Tom d'une voix que l'on réserve d'habitude aux enfant de 3 ans.

Bill lui tendit sa joue soit-disant douloureuse et le dreadé y fit claquer un bisou tout baveux. Le chanteur rougit légèrement en sentant les lèvres douces de son frère sur sa peau, ce que Tom ne manqua pas de remarquer. Prenant cette réaction comme un signe encourageant, Tom poursuivit, toujours avec la même voix débile mais qui le rendait tellement craquant aux yeux de Bill :

- T'as mal dans ton p'tit coeur aussi ?

Bill, absolument parfait dans son rôle de pseudo-jesuisdésespéréparcequemacopinem'alargué acquiessa d'un signe de tête où résidait une petite moue enfantine. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de son double, Tom retira doucement le tee-shirt de Bill, puis il se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de la poitrine du brun.

- Bisou magique, souffla-t-il comme pour se justifier, abandonnant sa voix de gâteau à la crème pour une autre beaucoup plus chaude et sensuelle qu'il possédait également dans son registre, mais que Bill appréciait tout autant, voire plus.

Il se rapprocha alors encore un peu plus, jusqu'à déposer un bisou tout doux sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Se laissant aller, Tom continua sur sa lancée et continua de déposer une multitude de baisers plus ou moins magique sur le torse puis sur le ventre de Bill. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à avoir chaud, et même TRES chaud, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier car vu la forme de son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe, il était évident que la chaleur de son corps n'était plus de 37° !

Tom fût le premier averti de la 'petite' réaction de son frère, vu que sa tête en était toute proche. Il se laissait guider par son désir plutôt que par sa raison. Ecartant les jambes de Bill d'un coup, il se plaça à genoux devant le brun, qui restait assis sur le canapé, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait que Tom fasse.

D'un côté, il voulait que son frère et lui fassent l'amour comme des bêtes jusqu'au bout de la nuit puisque depuis quelques temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le poulpe qui lui servait de frère en petit bikini panthère ou en porte-jarretelles rose fluo, et il se rendait peu à peu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son jumeau.

Mais dans un autre sens, il venait de se faire larguer et il était censé être triste voire au bord du suicide, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, cela va de soit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Tom avait débouclé sa ceinture et qu'il s'attaquait à présent à son pantalon.

Le guitariste livrait une bataille sans merci au jean de son jumeau, qui lui collait encore plus à la peau qu'habituellement à cause de la pluie qu'il avait pris. Tom finit par vaincre par KO et il put enfin enlever le boxer de Bill, libérant ainsi ses bijoux de famille.

Alors que Tom regardait avec admiration les joyeuses de Bill, ce dernier ne put s'empécher d'hésiter encore une fois. Après tout ils étaient frères. Et c'est pas tout le monde qui se retrouve nu, assis sur un canapé, son frère jumeau agenouillé devant près à lui faire une fellation.

- Euh ... Tom ! Je ... Tu ... ?

- Chuuuut, t'as besoin de réconfort.

Bien que Bill ait l'impression que Tom s'adressait plus à son pénis qu'à lui-même, il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. La réponse de Tom l'avait satisfait et avait dissipé tous ses doutes.

Tom, après son observation détaillée du membre du brun, se dit qu'en effet, il était temps de 'réconforter' son frère. Après tout il était teeeeeeeeellement démorallisé du fait de s'être fait largué.

Le blond déposa donc ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement, à la base du sexe érigé de Bill. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir et se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Voir Tom la tête entre ses cuisses l'excitait terriblement.

Le dit Tom carressait à présent du bout de la langue la verge du chanteur, qui soupirait de plus en plus fort et répétait en litanie le nom de son partenaire.

Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Tom prit subitement son frère en bouche, et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, un cri franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres.

Quelques va-et-viens plus tard, Bill atteignit la jouissance et se libéra en un « HAN TOM » qui vallait son pesant de cacahuètes, dans la bouche de son jumeau qui avala goulument la semence de son frère. Avec toutes ses conquêtes précédentes, il avait fini par prendre le coup de main ... ou plutôt le coup de langue.

Alors que Bill reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration, Tom remonta lentement le long de son jumeau, carressant chaque parcelle de sa peau en sueur, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Bill ouvrit les paupières et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, pendant un instant qui leur parut durer une éternité.

Doucement, par à coups, leurs deux visages se rapprochaient. Ils se fixaient toujours, le temps semblait figé. Tom leva sa main tremblante et carressa la joue de Bill, la passant ensuite derrière sa nuque pour faire disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent puis se touchèrent, enfin.

Ce simple contact, tant attendu, envoya de longs frissons dans leurs deux corps. Leur baiser, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste, s'approfondit rapidement et leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent mainte et mainte fois.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Bill allongea Tom sur le dos, posant délicatement sa petite tête dreadée sur l'accoudoir. Puis de ses doigts manucurés et tremblants d'excitation, il défit la ceinture de son double et ouvrit sa braguette.

Quand il se décolla de Tom pour baisser son bagguy ainsi que son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles, le blond grogna. Il ne voulait pas quitter les lèvres de son homologue, il ne voulait plus jamais les quitter. Il voulait goûter encore et encore à leur goût sucré. Il cessa néanmoins de geindre lorsqu'il vit son frère les jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, apparemment prêt à s'empaler sur sa fierté dressée.

Il déglutit bruyamment : il n'était pas certain de vouloir le faire. Bill ne s'était jamais donné de cette manière et il avait peur de le blesser. Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour demander au brun :

- Bill, attends ! T'es ... t'es sûr ?

- Oui, souffla l'androgyne d'une voix rauque tout en rallongeant Tom.

- T'as pas peur d'avoir ... mal ?

- Si c'est avec toi j'aurais pas mal, t'inquiètes pas mon ange.

Sa voix était rassurante et l'appellation qu'il avait employée remplit le coeur du blond d'une joie pure et liquide.

Tom cessa de réfléchir et se concentra sur Bill qui allait se planter sur son sexe en érection. Il avait déjà quelques difficultés pour respirer, ça promettait pour la suite des évènements qu'il s'imaginait sans peine. Plaisir, jouissance, orgasme, extase totale !

Bill prit doucement le membre de Tom et le dirigea à l'entrée de son intimité. Le dreadé lâcha un « Oh putain ! » plus que significatif ce qui fit sourire le brun.

Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il prit Tom en lui. Son visage se crispa. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle douleur.

- Bill arrêtes ! Enlève-toi. Je veux pas te faire de mal.

L'androgyne ne répondit pas.

Il prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes et les porta à ses hanches. Tom les carressa doucement de ses pouces, redessinant l'étoile tatouée de Bill de ses doigts experts.

Les carresses que lui prodiguait son amour détendirent le brun et il s'habitua à la présence de Tom en lui. Il se redressa, dépliant quelque peu ses jambes puis se relaissa tomber, prenant Tom en lui un peu plus profondément. Il répéta la manoeuvre, ses gestes étant d'abord lents.

Lenteur qui ne fit pas long feu.

Tom aggrippa fermement les hanches de son frère et accompagna ses mouvements, les fesant s'accélérer d'une manière plutôt brusque.

Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, le plaisir montait en eux à un point de non-retour. Bill ouvrait et fermait la bouche happant l'oxygène dont il manquait, ses yeux révulsés étaient noirs et embués de désir, la sueur fesait coller ses cheveux corbeaux à son front.

Et Tom n'était pas dans un état bien plus présentable.

Les cris et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges emplissaient la pièce, ricochaient sur les murs et se répercutaient partout en un concert bestial. L'amour qui émanait de leurs deux corps enlacés saturait l'air qui s'était considérablement réchauffé.

Alors que le brun retombait encore une fois sur son sexe, Tom poussa le bassin vers le haut, s'enfonçant en Bill jusqu'à la garde.

Ils jouirent au même instant.

Tom se cambra en se déversant en Bill, et Bill tressauta légèrement, toujours planté sur le sexe de Tom. Leurs traits se tirèrent et des mimiques de plaisir se peignirent sur leurs visages rougis. Leurs deux cris de jouissance, hurlés à l'unisson, résonnèrent dans toute la maison, en écho.

Bill s'effondra sur le torse de son jumeau, vidé de toute son énergie. Cette partie de jambes en l'air l'avait tout bonnement épuisé.

Tom, quant à lui, avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de passer à l'acte avec Bill. Ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager il en avait rêvé mille et une fois, et il avait craint que ce ne soit encore qu'un de ces songes.

Mais non, il sentait bien le corps frissonant du brun contre le sien, et son souffle brûlant contre sa peau hérissée était bel et bien réel.

Troublé et déçu par le silence de son frère, Bill voulut se redresser.

Sentant son double lui échapper, le dreadé l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre son coeur.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire à Bill qu'il n'était qu'un plan cul. Il représentait tellement plus à ses yeux.

- Tom, laisse moi partir maintenant.

- Non Bill, reste avec moi.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Tom rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du chanteur.

Une larme nacquit au coin de son oeil alors qu'il allait enfin se soulager du poids qui pesait sur son coeur. Ses sentiments, trop longtemps condamnés au silence par peur du rejet, allaient enfin pouvoir s'exprimer.

Sa voix ne fût qu'un murmure à peine audible.

- Je t'aime ...

**

* * *

**

Voilà voilà.

**Vraiment je l'aime pas du tout mais Cass' m'a obligée :O XD**


End file.
